Digimon: Power of twelve
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: How would you feel if you woke up knowing your parents were part of some group or "digi-society" called the Olympos XII? Well Moriko and her twin Taiki are exactly in that position, but what five spaces left on the Olympos XII who is going to fill them up? Or will Titamon destroy the Olympos XII
1. Chapter 1

**Moriko and Taiki**

My name is Moriko, I'm fourteen years old and I live in the heart of Shinjuku with my twin brother Taiki and our parents. My mum is a photographer and takes pride in the work that she does whereas my dad, he designs computer games all day, I barely see him at all. I'm a typical girl that loves to blog, surf the internet and write to my penpal in another part of town called Eiji. We write to each other about everything, about school, home, our friends, just about everything.

One my dad's computer had some new software that he wanted me and Taiki to test, so we did as we normally did. We played it for hours. Until the screen froze.

"Moriko, what did you do?" My brother shouted at me.

"Me! What did you do?" Taiki started panicking and sank to the floor mumbling to himself. "Cool it Taiki, I'll just reboot the computer." I held the power button and the computer started up again but when I did a voice spoke to us.

"Moriko Satzumi and Taiki Satzumi, you are about to embark on a journey that will test your limits, are you willing to accept?" The voice was a man's voice, similar to my dad's voice but it was not his voice, it was different.

"What do we do Taiki?" I asked, investigating the computer screen which was blank.

"We say no."

"We can't say no." I fumbled on the keyboard typing _"Moriko accepts"_ and the voice replied,

"Taiki Satzumi, you will be asked again, will you accept?" Taiki puts his head between his leg and rocks himself.

"Taiki." I whispered, "We can do this together." Taiki nodded.

"Yes, I'll do it." Taiki typed onto the keyboard _"Taiki accepts"_

"Now you must find two others to accompany you to the digital world. We want to see if you will pick the right people." The male voice adds.

I knew exactly what to do, I ran out of the house and towards Yoyogi train station. The streets were busy and heaving.

"Moriko, where are you going?" Taiki chased after me, struggling to keep up. I ran to the station's ticket office.

"One ticket, one stop return." I said tapping out a rhythm on the metal counter of the ticket office.

"There you are, have a safe journey." The lady replied smiling at me, her skin was unusually pale and she had blond curls that hung on her shoulders.

"I'll have what she had." Demanded my brother, sometimes she can be so impolite. I dashed up the stairs and onto the platform, the train had just pulled up to the station.

"Come on Taiki!" I called out standing half on, half off of the train. He came running onto the stairs but he tripped. "Taiki!" I rushed to pull him off the floor and onto the train just as the doors closed. "You have to be more careful Taiki!" I shouted at him. The whole carriage turned to look at us. "Alright, look away people, nothing to see here!" I glared at everyone until they looked away.

The train chugged along until it reached the next station. I could off and scanned the station, a boy wearing a baseball cap, zipped sweater and ripped jeans sat on a wooden bench by the platform sketching out the view on a notepad. "Eiji." I whispered, cautiously approaching the boy. "Sometimes I believe that there's a reason we wrote to each other." I started. The boy looked up and we stared at each other.

"Moriko?" He asked.

"Yes, it is me." I replied. Another girl, with blond hair that was tied up in two bunches to either side of her face. She had bright blue eyes and a beautiful smile but she hugged Eiji closely. "Who are you?" I asked politely.

"Me, why I'm Kira, nice to meet you Moriko." She held out her hand and I shook it gently, her hand tightly clasped mine. "I can tell we are going to get along well."

"Moriko, why are we here?" Taiki asked tapping my shoulder.

"These are our companions Taiki, don't you see it, this is what the computer was talking about." I shook his shoulders. "Me, you, Eiji and Kira are the people that are going on an adventure."

"We're going on an adventure!" Kira exclaimed.

"I'd love too." Eiji murmured. "I need to get away from my family."

"Are you sure Eiji and Kira? This could be for an extremely long time you know, we don't know how long we will be gone." Taiki asked.

The others nodded and I was full of joy, I forced the other two to leave their families behind, it wasn't easy, this was life changing but we couldn't tell them, they would never let us go. We don't even know where we are going. I was worried but I felt like the male voice that spoke to us needed us for a reason and I wanted to know what that reason was for. Taiki was going to follow me wherever I went, it was how it had always been. But when we returned to our house and the computer room. Four eggs. Large eggs. Four large eggs lay on the floor. The first one was yellow with orange flecks around a orange circle. The second on was white with red slashes on it. The third was yellow with red curly stripes on it and the last one was blue with a grey circle on it.

"Welcome back, her are your digi eggs. They are your possession now. Taiki and Moriko, you have passed the first challenge of finding a companion although they were here all along. Now you will come with me."

Taiki, Moriko, Eiji and Kira are sucked into the computer along with the four digi eggs, there screams echo through the empty apartment.

_I can't believe I left Mum and Dad behind without saying goodbye. Not to mention that Eiji and Kira came so willingly._


	2. Chapter 2

**Moriko**

I am alone, no one else is here, there is no one around. And the only thing I have with me is this thing called a digi egg with the blue egg and a silvery oval. Of all the things to have in a new strange world. In terms of where I am, I don't know. All I can see is open desert. But I have to get out of this heat. As horrible as it seems, I can feel the sweat roll off of my face. I decided to walk in one direction. Any direction will do right now. The sand underneath my feet is already filling my shoes and sand is the one thing that I cannot stand. I can remember my mum and dad taking me and Taiki to the beach for a holiday.

Taiki, I hope he is okay. Wherever he is. Normally, he prefers someone elses company, he loved spending time with me when we were at primary and nursery. Then, at secondary school, mum chose to separate us and I became one of the popular girls. I'd rather not brag but I am part of our school's student council, captain of the cheerleading squad and also class president. Even Taiki has his fair share of popularity, quite the sportsmen which the girls of our year love, especially my closest friend Naomi.

The egg feels cool in my arms, it's refreshing but I'm curious about what is actually inside it. I don't even know what a digi egg is. I thought I'd be able to figure it out but I just can't. The man that spoke to us. He must know what to do. I should find him first, yeah.

I noticed a pyramid structure in the distance and once I finally got there I noticed that it was like a temple. I walked into the temple and up the pathway. Inside it was lit with candles all along the central pathway.

"Hi there." A voice that sounded quite cheerful replied.

"He-hello?" I called out but I couldn't see anyone, anywhere.

"What cha doing here?" I was asked. A plant like creature stepped out from behind one of the pillars.

"I got pulled into this place."

"Oh wow, it's been a long time since that happened, I thought they were just myths that Phelesmon made up to make us join the supreme being."

"So who are you? Who is Jupitermon? And where is this place?" I asked all at once.

"Me? Why my name is Aruraumon. Arkadimon is our master and lord. And this, this is the sacred temple of the desert, a treasured landmark of the digital world."

"Oh, so what is so sacred about this temple?"

"How can you even ask?" She squinted her eyes at me. "You must be a spy. Nemesis ivy!" Strands of ivy shot out from Aruraumon's hands and I became entangled, unable to move. My digi egg dropped to the floor. Aruraumon gasped at the sight of it.

"You! You were the ones who stole it from here! You work for Jupitermon!" The vines tightened and I writhed.

"Tu Tze-chun sutra." Another voice calls out. A bright light hits Aruraumon and the vines retract causing me to fall to the floor. "Aruraumon, my friend, it's good to see you back to your original self."

"Sanzomon thank you so much." Aruraumon runs over to the hooded figure. They embrace tightly as I struggle over to my digi egg. The hooded figure stops and picks it up delicately.

"It seems Jupitermon succeeded in getting the digi egg back." She stroked the digi egg and took it with her.

"Wait, give that back, it's mine!" I yelled from the ground.

"What? This belongs to you?" Aruraumon stammers.

"Then it is true. You are the child of the moon. This digi egg holds an extremely rare digimon and it is surprising that Jupitermon could find someone so easily, I just hope that he made the right choice, for your sake."


	3. Chapter 3

**Taiki**

Where am I? There's sand here, I can feel the tiny granules of sand on my face. Water, I can hear water.

My clothes, they aren't mine. I'm wearing these dark jeans with an elbow length sleeved darker blue hoodie. It's weird because I don't remember changing my clothes. And in my arm, there is this digi egg. When I shook it a little it vibrated vigorously.

"Oh, hey there little creature." I whispered setting the egg to one side. I'm so alone. Where is Moriko? I wondered where she was. She'll be doing fine knowing her. Me, I prefer to think things through logically, unlike Moriko.

"Taiki, why don't you come for a swim? The water is so warm. Come on, child of the sun." A sweet voice spoke out to me.

"Who are you?" I asked looking towards the ocean and saw a beautiful lady in there. She was just swimming around the shallow water. As most parent, my mum and dad told me not to talk to strangers. And this woman, I didn't know her. I leant back and lay down on the soft sand, everything looked like earth but it just didn't feel like it was planet earth.

"Come on Taiki." I ignored the voice and turned onto my side with my elbow propping up my head, facing the egg.

"What shall I do little egg?" I asked tapping the egg. The egg shook a little and then fell over. "You're quite the athletic little creature aren't you?" The egg rolled away from me, further around the beach. "Hey you, get back here little egg."

"Leave it on the beach Taiki. Your little Digimon will be just fine, don't worry." The woman added as I got to my feet and dusted the sand off of my new clothes. Even on my head, a pair of neat and stylish goggles perched on the top of my head. "Come on Taiki. You look like you need a nice relaxing swim."

"What? What's a Digimon?" I asked, I couldn't help but ask, I was just so curious I knew I couldn't just simply walk away.

"That's what I am Taiki. That is what I said. My name is Sirenamon and the creature inside that egg is a Digimon and is the digital world.

"But you're a human being."

"No, like said, my name is Sirenamon and you are the human being here."

"But."

"No! No more. Song of the sea!"

Sirenamon began to sing the most beautiful tune which drew me towards the water, my ears were in delight, I had never heard anything quite so beautiful before in my life. Not even Moriko's singing could complete with the song that Sirenamon sang.

"Come on Taiki." I ignore my digi egg completely as it darted about the sandy beach. The water seeped through my shoes as they were submerged into the water. I traipsed further into the depths of the sea.

"No Taiki." I heard a voice shout in my head. I had heard this voice before. Husky and rough but only in my head. But I had definitely heard this voice before, in the real world. As far as I was concerned I couldn't place the voice.

"Come on Taiki." Sirenamon yelled continuing her beautiful tune.

The water soaked up through the jeans as I waded towards the beautiful lady in the sea . The waves lapping up against me.

"You're so close now Taiki, come on. Come here now o child of the sun." Sirenamon added throwing her arms in the air, spraying water onto me.

"Thank you." I replied completely dazed. I didn't even realise I was saying anything to her at first.

"Turn around Taiki." I felt a force urging me to face the beach. I waited to stop myself but I just couldn't, I felt so relaxed. The island was so big from where I stood. But then the energy suddenly drained from my body.

"Taiki, no! Get out of there." A girl came running onto the beach wearing a long sleeved pink dress and frilled brown leather boots. Her golden blonde hair had been pulled up into a high ponytail which split into two on either side of her face. She sprang forwards as I fell backwards into the sea. I was under the water. But it was peaceful.

Out of nowhere I saw a jet of light hit someone and there was an almighty scream. But I passed out in the sea gradually drifting away.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

**Kira**

I placed my digi egg beside Taiki's frantic digi egg. I ran into the sea as Taiki became submerged under the water. I dived into the water and swam towards Taiki who swam around this woman in the sea. I grabbed Taiki's arm and pulled him towards the beach. I only managed to move about a foot before I had to resurface for more air. I gasped and kicked towards the beach where our digi eggs were.

"Come on Taiki." I urged although I barely knew this guy, I knew I had to do something to help him.

"Let go off him child of the water." The woman called. But she looked worse up close. Her skin looked like it had been dragged downwards and bits of her flesh hung off of her face. Her eyes were also tired and bloodshot.

Pulled Taiki above the surface of the water where he struggled against me.

"Quit it Taiki." I thumped him on the back but he still kicked to get away so I brought my elbow up to the back of his head with a force that knocked him out. His body was limp in my arms. I pulled him into the shallows when Sirenamon grabbed Taiki's leg.

"Come on Kira, come and play with me and Taiki."

"How about no?" I kicked Sirenamon square in the face and her head snapped back. Gross! I struggled with Taiki dragging him onto the sand. I leapt in front of Taiki's body, water dripping from my new clothes and hair. Sirenamon was dragging herself up onto the sand. Her hand shot out and gripped my boots.

"No, I don't think so," The same jet of lightning I had seen before I entered the water flashed again and Sirenamon screamed.

I covered my eyes. But when I looked again she was gone. I fell it my knees coughing and spluttering onto the sand. I waited for Taiki to wake but after about five seconds of waiting I forced myself to perform CPR.

He jerked into actions and I turned him away from me, he spewed out a load of water onto the sand.

"Why, hey there. It's not every day that a girl as pretty and you throws herself at me like you did." Taiki smirked.

Slap! I swung my hand through the air and his face jerked to the left side.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. I just saved your life there." I snapped, I can't stand people that are so up themselves. And this guy certainly fell into that category. I stormed away from Taiki, scooping up my digi egg, I strode along the beach. I heard Taiki's footsteps across the sand. "No Taiki, leave me alone."

"I don't think so Kari."

"It's Kira!" I shouted.

"Well sorry, I only met you this morning so can you blame me for getting it wrong?"

"I expect you to get it right Taiki Satzumi. See, I know your name and we've known each other since this morning." His mouth dropped open.

"Hang on, back up a minute. Have you seen Moriko, my twin sister?"

"I know who Moriko is Taiki and no, I haven't seen her. I've only seen you. And I don't know where Eiji is either and he is like my own brother."

"Well I'm sorry missy but I am no help here."

"Kira, not missy. Really funny Taiki. I think my sides are splitting from the hilarity of that joke." I said sarcastically.

"Well I'm glad that you found it so funny." He swung around in front of me. "You know Sirenamon called me the child of the sun, sounds pretty hot, right?" His eyebrows raised a little and he smiled, weirdly.

"And I was called the child of the water so there. See, not everything is about being bigger and better." I trudged through the sand stroking my digi egg. Some boys are just so silly, I thought to myself.

"We should stick together rather than separate. That way we'll find Eiji, your boyfriend Eiji." He nudged me with the sharp point of his elbow."

"Ow Taiki. And Eiji is not my boyfriend. And he won't ever either. He just lives on the same floor as my family's apartment. And he has since I can remember. Now will you stop trying to flirt with me and just hurry up. We have to get moving!" I shouted. Climbing over some rock rocks that continued around the coast. Taiki shoved his digi egg into the hood of his hoodie and zipped past me as I clung to my digi egg with one hand. I climbed across large gaps between the rocks and struggled a lot when I reached a high ledge that I wanted to climb up onto. I tried to scramble up it but with just one hand free it was totally useless.

"Oh come on." I muttered. Taiki appeared at the top of the ledge.

"Come on, just take my hand Kira Miyami and I'll pull you up. No jokes, I promise." I placed my digi egg in the hand and vaulted up onto the ledge.

"Thanks." I murmured taking my digi egg back.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon

**Eiji**

I'm alive, that was some journey here. Hang on, where's Kira, Moriko and her twin brother Taiki. Maybe they just ditched you, no, Kira wouldn't do that. She's so much nicer that that .

The digi egg in my arms had changed. There were now tiny cracks over the surface of the egg.

"Oh no, you okay in there little guy, it's okay. I'll protect you. Don't worry. Just hand in there." But the cracks got bigger and bigger. It was hatching, and fast. The top of the egg fell off and a bright red light shot down onto the egg. The pieces of egg cracked off of it. The light then faded leaving a small creature that looked like a head with a silver horn poking out of its forehead.

"Please to meet you Eiji, my name is Tsunomon and I am your Digimon partner."

"Digimon?" I asked the talking head.

"That's me, a Digimon, a digital monster."

"O-kay. So where are we Tsunomon?"

"The digital world. Home to all the digital monsters. Welcome Eiji." The little Digimon beamed up at his partner. "One day we are going to be stronger than ever. And maybe I'll become as powerful as a mega Digimon."

"A mega Digimon. What is that?"

"Well Eiji, allow me to explain. I am Tsunomon, an in training Digimon. One day with your help, I'll become a rookie Digimon. And after that stage I'll be a champion level Digimon. Then the next level is ultimate. And the stage after ultimate is the mega level." Tsunomon explained.

"Okay. So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know Eiji. I'm meant to follow you, you know."

"Well, we are equals Tsunomon. Partners."

"Oh, well. I guess I have never thought about it that way." Tsunomon blushed.

"Yeah. So I tell you what, I came to this place with three other people."

"Who are they?" Tsunomon tilted his head to one side.

"Well there is my big friend and neighbour, who is just like a sister to me called Kira. Then there is another girl who was my pen pal in the real world called Moriko."

"That's a pretty name."

"I know." I stared off into the sky remembering the morning they met, that same morning . "She's got this twin, a real obnoxious twin. Taiki, yeah, that's his name."

"Oh well, we have to find them then." Tsunomon suggested boldly.

"Yeah, we have to find he- them. We have to." I walked through the forest when I realised that Tsunomon is much slower than I was is at walking. "Come on Tsunomon, hurry up."

"But I am just not as fast as you are Eiji." Tsunomon panted. "Maybe I could just hitch a ride." He bounced vigorously by my side making me laugh so hard. I picked up my little partner Digimon and zipped him up in his dark green zip up jumper enough so that he could see out.

We walked out of the forest and over a small hill into a luscious green field where a herd of large Digimon were grazing.

"Wow, Tsunomon, what Digimon are they?" I asked.

"They are Mammothmon Eiji. They are an ultimate level Digimon so don't go attacking them anytime soon, especially not with me at an in training level. We wouldn't stand a chance." So I walked around these Mammothmon cautiously. They were just so large. I was awestruck at their size. And Mammothmon were the closest thing to prehistoric mammoths I could get.

"Eiji!" My Digimon partner said.

"Yes Tsunomon." I replied.

"Why did you choose to come here?"

"Well, to be honest. I trusted Moriko and I wanted to go with her and I guess her twin and Kira did too."

"Look out!" A scream startled both me and Tsunomon. I turned to see Mammothmon charge towards us. "Run!" You don't need to tell me twice! I pegged it, then I saw an angel flying alongside me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"There's no time for introductions. Take my hand." The Digimon extended his hand out to me. I hesitated. "Name's Angemon, please take my hand. You'll be safe. I can help you."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon but Moriko, Taiki, Eiji and Kira are my own characters ;)

A/N = Sorry if this gets a little ambiguous and random, I wrote it out on paper so late last night! And I had to re read the past chapters, I haven't written anything for this one in so long!

**Moriko**

I cradled my digi egg in my arms as Sanzomon lit a really powerful incense stick. I watched the smoky wisps wave through the temple itself. Aruraumon sat cross legged beside me with her eyes closed. I didn't know whether I should close my own or not, I was in awe at the ritual that was being performed by Sanzomon.

"Bring me the egg Moriko." She asked softly. I approached her and held the digi egg out to her.

"Do you-?" I started to say.

"Ssshh." Sanzomon silenced me. She took the digi egg and placed it on the sandy floor of the temple. "Brother of moon, burning bright like the sun." She chanted drawing a circle in the sand around my digi egg. "Reveal your form and sine on Moriko Satzumi."

It felt like a clap of lightning had struck me and for a split moment I saw a Digimon. Her eyes stood out most of all. Not to mention he large snow white shin guards on her legs. A thick pink ribbon left her hand and tied around my wrist, just above my fingerless white gloves.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm someone very important. Go back, someone is waiting for you." She flicked her hand back and I felt myself being dragged backwards, away from this Digimon.

"Moriko. Moriko. Moriko Satzumi, can you hear me? Sanzomon's peaceful voice whispered in my ear.

When I opened my eyes I saw a little pale silver head with a long, thin upside down tear drop on top of it with little frills all around the base of the tear drop.

"Moriko, you're awake!" It beamed.

"Right, yes." I murmured.

"Why do you look so worried Moriko? This is you Digimon partner, a Digimon in her in training form called Moonmon." Aruraumon explained. Little Moonmon jumped up and down on my stomach and began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh, I'm so excited, I've been waiting so long for you to come and find me. When you mother brought me into existence I was so happy, I was so excited."

"My mother, what has she got to do with you?" I asked sitting up slowly.

"Well, she didn't bring me into existence herself, but I can feel her presence inside of you."

"I don't know what you are on about but I have a small feeling that you are talking nonsense."

There was an almighty shriek which made me squeeze Moonmon tightly.

"They've found us. Aruraumon they've found us." Sanzomon yelped hauling me to my feet and shoved me down some steps that led to a passageway. "Follow the passage and don't look back." She screamed as a throwing star was thrown at her. She suddenly disappeared.

"Good shot Ninjamon. Now go and get that Aruraumon."

"Right Anubismon." Crept away down the pathway when at the bottom of the stairs behind me a rock slab suddenly dropped down blocking the passageway back into the temple. Darkness.

"Moonmon, are you still there? I asked.

"Of course I am Moriko. I'm right here in your arms. Can't you feel me here?" A tiny voice replied. Suddenly Moonmon began to glow right there in my arms.

"Moonmon, that's perfect, now we can follow this pathway in the light."

"That's right Moriko now hurry up, let's get out of here before they catch up with us." I started to quicken my pace.

"That was Titamon's goons Anubismon and the leader of the Ninjamons."

"They sound tough."

"Well, Titamon could easily be defeated if only we had the power of Olympos twelve on our side."

"Who are the Olympos twelve Moonmon?" I asked panting heavily because I was now running along the bending passageway. Left, right, right, left, left. Right. It felt like I was going around in circles but I didn't have much choice

"Well there's the eagle of thunder, sky and weather who is named Jupitermon after Jupiter. There's the wolf of genius named Merukimon after Mercury. There's the octopus of weaponry named Volcanusmon after Vulcan. Then there's the bird of earth and fertility named Ceresmon after Ceres. The fish of the sea named Neptunmon after Neptune. The lion of flames named Apollomon after Apollo. Then the dove of love named Venusmon after Venus. The panther of war named Marsmon after Mars. The snake of tactics named Minervamon after Minerva. And the rabbit of ice and water named Dianamon after Diana." Moonmon stopped talking and there was a long pause.

"But Moonmon that is ten Digimon and not twelve like the name Olympos twelve implies."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon but Moriko, Taiki, Eiji and Kira are my own characters ;)

A/N = Sorry for a late upload, so to the point. Thanks to anyone who has favourite or put on alerts for this story

**Taiki**

Kira and I walked for what felt like an age, there was no way of knowing where we were or where we were even meant to be going. This digital world was not what I was expecting.

"Kira?"

"Yes Taiki." She asked cradling her digi egg.

"Is it really hot or is it just me?" I whimpered a little.

"It's just you Taiki." She replied but when she looked up from her digi egg her face was full of shock and terror.

"What is it Kira?"

"The digi egg. It's glowing and steaming up. Take off your hoodie quick." Kira demanded pulling it up off my head and balling it around my digi egg. At this point I resisted the urge to make an inappropriate comment about her undressing me. "You idiot, you are just like other boys."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" I cried out unfolding the digi egg which steam was spewing out from. "Do you think it's about to hatch?"

"Well if it isn't then I would be seriously worried." I watched with content as cracks erupted all over the surface of the egg. Pop! A smiley re face peered out at me with beady and cute looking black eyes. "Hey there little guy." I lifted the top part of the egg shell but dropped it when I saw the flame on the top of his face which was like a flicker of hair. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sunmon. What's yours?" I was about to answer but then I realised my little Digimon was talking to Kira.

"My name is Kira-"

"And I'm Taiki Satzumi." I put my thumb boldly to my chest.

"And I am Taiki's partner. Pleased to meet you Kira." Little Sunmon leapt up onto my arm and floated up on to my shoulder. "Those goggles don't belong to you Taiki. But we need to go to the temple of the twelve. Lord Titamon, will be looking for me and won't like the fact that I've got you as a partner."

"Who are the temple of the twelve." I asked

"The temple of the twelve… Well the Olympos twelve. They're like the protectors of the Digital World itself."

"They're like gods then?" Kira asked. "So what can they do to help us?"

"Well they must be able to do something to help defeat this Lord Titamon."

"Hang on, where is this temple?"

"I don't know but it's somewhere nearby."

"And how do you even know about this, I swear you're barely been alive for a day and you are already the expert. Per-lease." I looked at my little friend.

"Well I remember hearing people arguing when I was just an egg, I definitely remember hearing something about sending the final five out to the real world but one of the final five was stolen. But the people arguing were talking about someone who was missing from their meeting. I heard the temple of the twelve so we have to find the Olympos Twelve as soon as we can."

"Okay then. Are you ready to carry on Kira?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kira replied, so we walked along the rocks with Sunmon leading the way. But when he looked back at us much later on in our journey he looked confused.

"What are you doing guys?" He asked darting towards us.

"What's with you Sunmon?" Kira asked giggling a laugh that I adored. It seemed like she had brightened up a considerably amount since we had gotten here, to the digital world.

"Your hands." Sunmon screwed up his face as he flew circles around up. "They are linked together." I looked down and saw that Kira and I were holding hands.

"I'm so sorry, I totally didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable if I did." I squeaked slowly slipping my hand away from hers. "Oh man, I don't believe this." I was never meant to say this but it just came out. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked on.

"Taiki wait. Taiki, please." Kira called out after me but I carried on walking, how could I have done this? "Don't take another step Taiki. Not until you tell me what you don't believe." She was going back to her stubborn self slowly but something stopped me from carrying on, to walk away. Instead I turned around.

"It's nothing Kira honestly. I just got a little carried away. I don't know how that happened okay. I don't know how I ended up holding your hand."

"What _are _you on about Taiki? We were momentarily holdings hands Taiki, it isn't like we were making out. Besides." Kira looked to the ground and mumbled very quietly, I don't think she wanted me to fully hear it but I did. "Who said it was your fault anyway?"

I thought to myself. _Look, there is this really nice girl here, yeah you met her recently but I have definitely seen her around town. And all I am thinking about is how I ended up holding her hand, I should be a little bit happier I guess. Anyway, there must be some other guy in her life, I mean, look at her. She has these beautiful emerald green eyes, These dimples when she smiles and when she laughs, boy does she light up. What is there not to like? All there is that isn't to like is the stubbornness and a little firey temper, but what is that between friends? But should I go for it?_

So review please, I will do another chapter with two more reviews, just two, you could be one of the two, I don't mean to nag but I just want to see whether it is worth writing more chapters on this story, although I do enjoy writing them, I just hope you like reading them, help me out please? Thanks again for reading this story, if it's your favourite, I've got a poll on my profile about which story you like best


End file.
